


Талисманы этого дня

by Renie_D



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 17:09:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2515373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renie_D/pseuds/Renie_D
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сегодня последний отборочный матч и для команды «Сейрин», и для команды «Шутоку» перед «Зимним Кубком»...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Талисманы этого дня

**Author's Note:**

> Работа написана на мартовский фестиваль под ником Три бельчонка

Отражение в зеркале не радовало.  
Тайга сурово сдвинул брови, потом не удержался и широко зевнул до хруста в челюсти. Вздохнул и уставился на себя внимательнее, почти уткнувшись носом в прохладную блестящую поверхность.  
Глаза приятно гармонировали с цветом волос: полопавшиеся от нервов и недосыпа сосудики напоминали одновременно о белых кроликах, сладковатом запахе марихуаны и насытившихся вампирах.  
«Опять капитан будет ворчать», — вздохнул про себя Тайга и почесал шею.  
Но тут уж ничего не поделаешь: не высыпаться перед ответственным матчем и выслушивать насмешки команды по этому поводу стало почти традицией.  
Взъерошив пятерней волосы, он накинул ремень спортивной сумки на плечо и шагнул за порог.

— Кагами! — чей-то слишком жизнерадостный голос настиг Тайгу у подъезда.  
На тротуаре перед домом радостно махал рукой высокий черноволосый парень в оранжевом спортивном костюме с нашивками «Шутоку».  
«Разыгрывающий, «Соколиный глаз». — Последнее, что подбросила память Тайги оказалось именем: — Такао».  
— Привет! Садись, довезу. — Уже не раз виденная велотележка бликовала на солнышке никелированной рамой. — Погода отличная; заодно поболтаем по дороге — нам же по пути.  
— Че?  
— Садись, говорю. — Такао мотнул головой на просторный багажник. — Поехали.  
Тайга посмотрел по сторонам. Машины медленно двигались по проезжей части, притормаживая у пешеходного перехода, домохозяйки спешили домой с полными сумками. Высокой зеленоволосой макушки нигде не наблюдалось, только вдалеке мигал разрешающий сигнал светофора и качали листвой деревья.  
— Ты Мидориму ждешь?  
— Кагами, ты такой тормоз. — Такао закатил глаза. — Я приехал за тобой. А Шин-чан в спорткомплекс приедет на автобусе вместе с остальными.  
— У вас тоже сегодня игра! — Подскочил как ужаленный Тайга. — Что ты тут тогда делаешь?  
Такао вцепился в рукав куртки Тайги и легонько начал подталкивать его к тележке:  
— Я за тобой приехал, чего непонятного? — ласково улыбнулся он, — пожелать тебе удачи с «Кирисаки Дайчи», подвезти. Заодно сам разогреюсь перед игрой — покручу педали вместо того, чтобы нарезать круги по залу. — Не люблю разминаться в помещении, — прошептал Такао зловещим тоном и, сделав страшные глаза, добавил: — Только Шин-чану не говори.  
— Не скажу, — задумчиво покивал Тайга, — я тоже не люблю, кстати.  
— Ну, вот и чудно, — улыбнулся во все свои тридцать два Такао, — а теперь поехали.  
— Это какой-то розыгрыш, да? Или коварный план? — Тайга уперся ногами в асфальт, сопротивляясь настойчивым тычкам. — Ты сейчас выкрадешь меня, и я не попаду на игру?  
— Кагами, ты — идиот, — фырнул Такао и сунул ему под нос серебристый телефон. — Вот смотри.  
На темно-синем фоне мерцали стройные ряды иероглифов в окружении звездочек, каких-то символов и закорючек. Ну что за хрень с утра пораньше?  
— Тут написано, что удача сегодня сопутствует водным знакам, особенно если они работают в тандеме, — гордо прочитал Такао, — а, значит, мы точно победим!  
— Поздравляю. — Тайга потихоньку пятился к остановке, решив, что пора удирать, пока есть такая возможность.  
Но Такао разгадал его трюк и, не поднимая глаз от экрана, цепко сграбастал за плечо.  
— Заранее не поздравляют, балда!  
Нащупав в кармане свой собственный сотовый, Тайга размышлял, а не позвонить ли ему Куроко. Тот свяжется с Мидоримой, и пусть «Шутоку» сами приезжают и забирают своего разыгрывающего, слегка поехавшего крышей.  
— А вот у тебя сегодня по гороскопу: «Львам необходима выдержка и упорство, а так же не лишним будет прибегнуть к помощи талисмана в важных для них делах и вопросах».  
С этими словами Такао выудил из кармана что-то пестрое и попытался всучить его Тайге.  
— Что это? — Тайга заморгал и попятился.  
Ярко-розовые цветочки, голубые бусинки, неоново-зеленые листочки. Определенно, это был женский браслет. Один из тех, которые до рези бьют по сетчатке и надолго врезаются в память, напрочь вытесняя облик хозяйки.  
— Это твой талисман дня. — Такао сиял, как отполированный паркет перед первой тренировкой. — Наденешь на удачу.  
— Ни за что!  
— Ну, брось. — Такао утешающе похлопал его по плечу. — Вам обязательно надо выиграть.  
— К тому же, знаешь, с каким трудом я выпросил его у младшей сестренки? — Он продемонстрировал поцарапанные руки. — Так что носи аккуратнее, а то мне еще возвращать.  
— Я это не надену! — не выдержав, заорал Тайга. — Чего ты ко мне прицепился? Какое тебе дело?  
Проходящие мимо старушки неодобрительно покосились и зашептались. Тайга разобрал что-то про «моду», «кто их поймет» и « эти отношения». Чувствуя, как румянец заливает лицо, окончательно превращая его в переспелый томат, он уже примерился, куда впечатать кулак, чтоб наверняка.  
— До тебя мне дела нет, — отступая на шаг, спокойно сказал Такао. — Но Шин-чану важно, чтобы вы выиграли и смогли еще раз сразиться на чемпионате. И мне тоже очень-очень важно.  
— А?  
Такао вновь закатил глаза. Медленно вздохнув, он спросил:  
— Кагами, у тебя приметы есть? Перед игрой?  
— Ну-у-у-у... — Тайга дотронулся до кольца, висевшего на груди.  
— Я вот, например, носки на изнанку надеваю в перерыве, если игра не ладится, — продолжил Такао. — Шин-чан покупает самый большой талисман дня. Ооцуба до притолоки дотрагивается, выходя из раздевалки.  
— Допустим. И что? — Насупленный Тайга разжал кулак и посмотрел на непривычно серьезного Такао.  
— Я очень хочу, чтобы вы выиграли. И если мне потребуется обмотать всех вас талисманами с ног до головы, то я это сделаю.  
В животе Тайги похолодело — а ведь и вправду обмотает. Слишком серьезный тон и немигающий взгляд в упор. Похоже, Такао сейчас не шутит.  
— Мы обязательно выиграем, — сжав челюсти, заверил Тайга, — нам тоже важен этот матч. — И без всяких там, — он указал пальцем на браслет.  
— Отличненько, — широко улыбнулся Такао, вновь сияя белозубой улыбкой, — давай так: ты сейчас прячешь его в сумку и если вы проиграете, то целый месяц носишь не снимая!  
— С чего это вдруг?  
— Что, струсил? — ехидно прищурился Такао.  
— Вовсе нет!  
— Ну, вот и договорились. — Он вновь подтолкнул его к тележке. — Садись быстрей, а то мы уже опаздываем.  
Тайга бросил взгляд на часы и схватился за голову.  
— Тренер меня убьет, — простонал он, вспомнив коронный прием Рико, и поежился.  
— Не убьет, мы успеем, — запрыгивая на сидение, уверенно произнес Такао, — залезай и погнали!  
Кое-как уместив тело на жестком полу велотележки и отогнав от себя мысль, насколько нелепо они сейчас выглядят, Тайга подергал Такао за полу куртки:  
— Эй, а если выиграю я?  
— Ну, тогда Шин-чан меня поцелует, — рассмеялся Такао.  
— Чего?  
— Он сказал, что шансов выиграть у «Сейрин» примерно столько же, сколько, что он меня поцелует.  
— Ты это серьезно? — Тайга уперся остекленевшим взглядом в оранжевую спину.  
Такао обернулся и подмигнул:  
— Нет, конечно, расслабься.  
Тайга шумно выдохнул. Ну и шуточки у этого парня. Но надо отдать ему должное —педали он крутит бойко.  
«Пожалуй, — решил Тайга, — больше спорить ни с кем из «Шутоку» я не буду. Никогда. На всякий случай».


End file.
